


Tomatoes for Christmas

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hints of GerIta if you squint, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Spain has made the realization that Romano was going to spend Christmas alone. He then decided to invite himself over for the holidays





	Tomatoes for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spamano fic. This was requested by a dear friend who was too lazy to get a AO3 account so i will merely say her name. Hi Bay! ^^ this is for you!

Lovino was making a traditional holiday dinner for himself when he heard a knock on his door.

He glanced at what he was doing to make sure it wouldn't be burned (he hadn't burned anything in decades) and went to grab the door. Despite his grumbling, he was glad someone had interrupted his solitude, even if it turned out to be just the mailman. He unlocked the door and squinted at the cold as he pulled it open. 

He was met with the bright jade green eyes of Antonio.

"Hola Lovino amor!" Came Antonio's cheerful voice, unaware of the fact that Lovino was flinching at every word. "Do I smell cooking?"

Antonio's answer was the door getting slammed in his face. He smirked at the bright red painted door now facing him. He was quite used to his lover acting in such a way. He leaned in to the door, listening for any indication that Lovino had left the room. He knocked on the door after hearing nothing.

"Come on Lovi! Let me in, please?" Antonio said, giving a small smile. The door opened again, and the Spaniard leaned back to see the bright amber eyes that he loved ever so much glaring at him.

"What do you want tomato bastard?" Lovino said, scowling at the cheerful brunette on his doorstep. He only felt like scowling deeper when he saw a suitcase behind him. 

"I thought I might spend the vacaciones with you! Gilbert told me your brother was going to spend Christmas with Ludwig, so I figured you would be really lonely!" Antonio answered.

"So?" Lovino snorted, gripping the door harder.

"So, I have come spend my Christmas with you! I checked it over with my boss, and flew over here." He pulled up is dark green suitcase and smiled at the scowling Italian.

Lovino blushed a bright red. "Bastard, don't you have other people to spend vacanze with?" He said shrewdly. He glanced over at the entrance to the kitchen, hoping his Lasagna Bolognese wasn't starting to burn. Half of him wanted so badly to just let his lover in, but he'd give up pasta before he'd dare to ruin his pride in such a manner (well, maybe not the pasta), though he was hoping Antonio would do something like this. 

"bene bastardo, get in!" Lovino said, glaring at his Spanish lover as he held the door open wider for him.

"gracias!" Antonio chimed, flashing one of his bright smiles as he grabbed his suitcase and clambered in the big house. He had been to Lovino's house a lot, and just as he expected, the entryway was a little sloppy. It still had traces of whenever Ludwig was around and cleaned up bits from when he visited Feliciano, but it was otherwise obvious Lovino had been the only one in the house for a few days.

 

"Dios mío, it was cold out there. What are you cooking Lovi?" Antonio said, his curiosity growing as he followed the grumbling Italian into the kitchen, and the smell of tomato sauce and garlic passed his nose.

"Lasagna Bolognese." Lovino answered, returning to the stove and checking on his beloved creation. Thank god, he hadn't burned it. If he had broken his record and ruined a dinner because of Antonio, his anger would've shook the house and beyond.

"eso es genial, isn't that a traditional Italian dish you guys cook during the holidays?" Antonio asked, propping his suitcase next to the wall near the table and sitting in a chair. The table was bare, with only a small basket of fruit in the middle. It reminded Antonio of how empty this grand home was with just Lovino around.

"Yes, don't distract me while I'm cooking." Lovino said, wishing Antonio would shut up and stop reminding his subconscious that the person he loved most in the world was sitting in his kitchen. He wanted nothing more than to embrace his Spanish lover and let Antonio dote on him. He was really quite annoyed, however, with the fact that he had the nerve to just drop in without invitation or warning, and announce he was spending the next week or so with him. He didn't even so much as give him a phone call to tell him he'd be coming.

 

But would he really say no to him?

 

"When did Feliciano leave for Germany?" Antonio asked, trying to make small talk to lighten the mood.

"Two days ago. He reminded me over and over again that I could go too, he never seems to take the hint that I don't like being the parete of him and that stupid potato bastard." Lovino explained, grumbling under his breath as he opened the oven door and took out the dish of elaborate pasta from the rack and set it down on a nearby counter.

"Your cooking is always excelente, Lovino." Antonio said from right behind, making his lover jump as he realized Antonio had walked from the table to right behind him. He caught his dish and cursed as he felt a jolt of pain on his thumb and retracted instantly.

 

Well, the meal wasn't burned but at least if the meal was burned it wouldn't have hurt like hell!

 

"dolore! che diavolo! dannazione!" Lovino yelled as he pushed away Antonio and dashed for the kitchen sink. "You made me burn my thumb bastardo!"

Antonio felt a tread of guilt as he watched Lovino yell a string of swear words in Italian, running cold water over his burned thumb. Whoops.

"lo siento Lovi!" Antonio said quickly, placing his hands on Lovino's smaller shoulder blades as the grumbling Italian leaned over the sink. He blushed from the feeling of Antonio’s hands on him and squirmed as he turned the sink off.

"Bastardo! Get your hands off me cretino!" Lovino muttered loudly, but the Spaniard only brought his hands lower to squeeze him in a backwards embrace. Lovino burned brighter and brighter as Antonio refused to let go of him.

"Tomato bastard, your going to suffocate me! Let me get back to cooking!" Lovino sputtered. Antonio only shook his head no, burying his nose in the crook of Lovino's neck.

 

"Let it cool of a bit, amor." Antonio muttered. He smiled gently into Lovino's shoulder. "Your so warm Lovi."

Lovino gave up trying to free himself from his lover's tight embrace and simply grasped Antonio's hands. "idiot" he muttered quietly.

Antonio smiled as Lovino leaned into him. He loved it when Lovino gave in and let him do what he does best. He was reminded, however, that he had nothing to eat all day when his stomach gave a grumble of protest. He sighed and placed a small kiss on Lovino's neck and released him.

"I can set the table while you finish dinner." He offered gently, his hands still being held tightly by a very flustered Italian.

Lovino quietly nodded and let go of Antonio's hand. He muttered more Italian swear words before returning back to his pasta.

 

Antonio only chuckled at his grumpy lover.

 

*~*~*~*Ω*~*~*~*

 

Lovino could only growl incoherent words as his lover held him in a tight cuddle. They had agreed to just sit in the living room and listen to the radio once they had finished dinner (Antonio saying over and over again how good he thought Lovino's cooking was.) but Toni had soon pulled his little Lovi over from where he stubbornly sat at the other end of the couch and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Idiot tomato bastard." Lovino said quietly, leaning his back into his lover's chest. "Why are you so clingy?"

"How could I not be?" Antonio muttered, lifting his hand up to stroke Lovino's dark brown hair, being careful of the curl. He only played with that when he had Lovino pinned underneath him in bed. 

"Idiot." Lovino said with half lidded eyes. No matter how much of him hated it, he was loving every second of this. He wanted nothing more than to just let Antonio hold him like he was right now. Damn it, he really was grateful Antonio showed up.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio said quietly, keeping his hand on Lovino's head.

"Yeah?"

"Want to move what we started to the bedroom?" Antonio said, smiling as he brought his head to lay against Lovino's. Maybe he'd rather save one of the best parts of the week for later, but having his lover being held in his tight warm embrace made him a little desperate.

Lovino glared a little. "What makes you think I'm not going to make you stay in a guest room?" He said bitterly, holding Antonio's hands tighter.

"You always let me sleep with you." Antonio reminded him, smiling against his lover's brown locks. "Come on Lovi, you never say no."

Lovino sighed quietly and leaned into his Spanish partner. No, he would never say no to him. Not ever. No matter how much he pretended that we wanted to say no, he never would.

 

"Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
